1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display device and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a display device capable of decreasing the number of photomasks required in the manufacturing processes and a method of manufacturing the display device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional manufacturing process of thin-film-transistor (TFT) display normally employs five or four photomask processes to form a gate (a first metal layer), a semiconductor layer, a source/drain (a second metal layer), a protection layer and a transparent electrode such as an indium tin oxide (ITO). To further simplify the manufacturing process and reduce the manufacturing cost, the manufacturers aim to achieve the same TFT effect by using less photomasks.
As the panel size of the display device becomes larger and larger, the signal delay occurring to electrode wire due to impedance also becomes worse and worse, especially the signal delay in the gate signal line is even worse. Therefore, how to reduce the resistance of the conductive wire has become an imminent issue to be resolved to manufacturers of large-sized panels.